


New Orleans College

by obsessiveandproud123



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveandproud123/pseuds/obsessiveandproud123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline leaves mystic falls behind her starting college in New Orleans where she is room mates with Kol.. Dont worry they just become friends but Klaus is there too!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline had finally finished high school and now she was going of to college in New Orleans. Away from all of her friends and her family but she didn't want to stay in mystic falls anymore she didn't belong there nit after her dad died, they one time he came and visited her since he divorced her mum and moved to a different country. Caroline blamed herself because she was the one who called him and begged him to come into town and spend the week with her. This was why she had to leave to just start fresh and be the positive bubbly girl she was before. "Caroline are you all packed?" Liz shouts up to her as she stuffs her photo of Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Enzo and her in the box then closes it.  
"Yes mum its the last box" she says coming down the stairs "Okay and your sure i cant drive you?" she asks and Caroline laughs as they go out to put it in the trunk of Stefan's car "Its okay mum seriously Stefan is driving me there and Damon is tagging along" Caroline smiles turning to her mother and pulling her in for a hug, she would miss her mum the most but she would come back on the holidays and no doubt her mum would drive down to tell her off for crazy parties. "Call as soon as you get there okay and every day" Liz instructs kissing her cheek "I will mum" she replies as Stefan and Damon walk out the house both carrying crisp packets and fizzy drink bottles "Boys did you have to raid my kitchen?" Liz asks and they talk with their mouths full "Okay yeah whatever" She says rolling her eyes. It was a bad habit but that's where Caroline got it from. Stefan climbs in the drivers seat and Damon in the back as Caroline had already called shotgun earlier. "Dont worry Liz she will be fine" Damon encourages but no one ever took what Damon said seriously. "Okay just go" Liz sighs kissing her daughter one more time before Caroline climbed in the car. A couple more byes was shouted as Stefan drove away and then the car fell silent for a couple of minutes "Care are you sure your ready for another road trip with us?" Damon asks slurping a fizzy drink "Oh dont remind me.. Remember when Bonnie threw up all over you" Stefan said and Damon laughed sarcastically "Oh and Elena and Matt attempted to surf on the hood of the car" Caroline laughed "Remember Enzo when he had the window rolled down and fell asleep his head hanging out the window" Damon laughed and soon the laughter died down at the fact things wont be like that again.  
"Caroline you don't have to go you know" Damon says quickly because he was going to miss her lots. They didn't start off with a good friendship but things progressed they had to because of their mutual love for Stefan. "I know i dont have to Damon but i want too" She replies snatching the fizzy drink out of his hand and taking a drop. "Whatever" Damon replies leaning back and looking out the window like a depressed twelve year old. "Great now his sulking" Stefan said "Its okay dear if he carries on he gets no dinner" Caroline mocks "And he can go to bed as soon as we get in" Stefan adds on and they act as though they was Damon's mum and dad "Ha ha your both so funny" Damon responds sarcastically and both Caroline and Stefan laugh. Eventually Stefan pulls up in a big parking lot and Caroline grins as they all climb out "Have you got your key?" Stefan asks and she nods looking up at the tall brown coloured building. They had sent the keys to your dorm through the post and it was at the time just one step further away from Mystic Falls. "Then lets grab the boxes first" Damon says opening the trunk of the car and grabbing two boxes with one hand and snatching the keys out of Caroline's hand with the other he walks ahead and Caroline and Stefan grab some more boxes closing the trunk. They follow Damon into the building and up the stairs to room 607. "Wait Damon knock!" she tells him as he goes to open the door but the door opens at the same time to reveal a boy with messy brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and black boxer shorts. "Who are you?" Damon asks and he ignores him looking at Caroline "You must be Caroline Forbes im Kol Mikealson you dont have a problem with gender dorm sharing do you?" he asks and Caroline laughs "No i dont mind but there will be certain expectations you will follow" Caroline tells him and he smirks standing back to let them in. The room had two beds on separate sides of the room, the walls are painted a egg white and Kol's side had the bed sheets covered with video games and CDs was everywhere. They dumped the boxes on the floor beside the bed "We will go get the other boxes and your suitcases" Stefan offers "Suitcases.. Plural because you have too many clothes for a normal person" Damon says with a grin as they leave the room to get the rest of her stuff. "So Caroline, travelled far?" Kol asks her as she begins to open the box labelled 'bedding' "Only Virginia, a pony town called Mystic Falls" Caroline replies standing up to begin applying her bed covers "So what was those expectations?" Kol asks and Caroline smiles facing him "Okay if we are going to be sharing a room.. You dont invade my privacy or be creepy or hit on me okay that's all i ask" Caroline says shaking her covers down into her red and black sheets. "Okay i also have some conditions, dont mess up my music and dont ever play my video games unless i say so" he says and Caroline nods in agreement "What do you play your games on?" Caroline asks placing her blankets and pillows on her bed neatly. "my gameboy mainly i have an Xbox but haven't got round to getting a TV" Kol admits sliding on some jeans. "Well i brought my TV so all you have to do is link up your Xbox i dont mind as long as im not watching TV" Caroline offers as Stefan and Damon walk back in dropping the boxes on her freshly made bed "Thankyou Caroline and you can play some of my games with me if you like" Kol smirks and she smiles too "I would like that very much" Caroline replied with a nod before turning back to two of her best friends "Thankyou now lets get unpacking" she commands pulling out her checklist of where to start. It was within her control freak personality to make checklists for nearly everything. "Damon can you start by doing all the electrical appliances so the TV and the mini fridge" Caroline says and he mick salutes before doing so. "Stefan can you start putting the shelves up and yes i checked with the council its okay" Stefan salutes also before getting onto it. Caroline ticks it off her checklist and then goes to unpack all her clothes in the given draws and wardrobe. "Il help if you want?" Kol says and Caroline smiles up at him "Yeah.. That would be nice if you could help Stefan or unpack another box" Kol nods going to help Stefan first.  
With all four of them helping Caroline was fully unpacked in no time. Damon and Stefan stuck things in the wrong place so she had to rearrange everything but finally they was done. All of Caroline's clothes was put away and her shoes and bags. Her hair curlers and hair dryer on top of the wardrobe. She put her bathroom appliances in a separate cabnit from Kola incase he accidently used her shampoo and went to classes smelling of honeysuckle and cream. The shelves had teddy bears and snow globes and sentimental things all her friends had gotten her. There was a snow globe of London that Enzo had given her, she had never been before but Enzo had always promised to take her and they would go just not anytime soon. Her bed side cabnit has the photo of all of them and the lamp she had from home. "See almost like back home except your not so what do you say Stefan time to pack it all back up and take Care home with us" Damon says softly and genuinely like he truly believed that would happen "No Damon not happening" Caroline replies. "Are you gonna stay for a while sleep of the drive or something?" Caroline asks trying not to sound hopeful "Care we would love to mess up your perfectly organised room but we have to get back before tonight its Enzo's house warming party" Stefan sighs and she nods "tell him im sorry i missed it" Caroline says as they leave the dorm "Il be back up in a moment Kol" Caroline adds as they go down to the parking lot. "So this is it then.. No regular visits or picking you up in the morning for school" Stefan says with a sigh "I guess not, but i will call all the time and you know where i am" Caroline smiles before hugging him tightly. They had been friends nearly her whole life and now they was finally going their separate ways. "Listen if anything and i mean anything goes wrong you call me okay and il be down here like lightning" Damon pulls her in for a hug and she laughs hugging him back "Text as soon as you get back okay and be safe" she whispers into his ear and he chuckles before pulling away. They climb in the car beep twice before driving away. As soon as there car was out of sight she lets loose a little and leans against a nearby car a few tears rolling down her face. She would miss them all more than anything. "Sorry Love but could you move so i can get out my car" a British voice makes her jump and she moves away from the car. A boy gets out a little older than her with messy nark blonde hair and a short fought stubble and intense blue eyes. His lips cornered into a smirk that made her shiver "I um.. Im sorry" Caroline replied taking his appearance in "Its alright, now what's got you crying?" he asks and she sniffles a little "Nothing im okay just first day and along way from home" Caroline admits. He looks at her sympathetically "Im Klaus Mikealson" he introduces and she frowns slightly "Mikealson as in Kol Mikealson" she replies and he groans "Don't worry he and i share a dorm" Caroline smiles "Im Caroline by the way.. Forbes, Caroline Forbes" she hold out her hand formally and he takes it bringing it up to his lips to plant a soft kiss "That's a beautiful name" he replied "Thankyou" Caroline said and they began walking away from his car. "I will see you around Klaus" Caroline says her face a little red from their introduction. "And you Caroline" she walked into the building and up the stairs back to her form room. Klaus watched her go mesmerized by her curly blonde locks, Caroline Forbes...


	2. Chapter 2

"There gone" Caroline sighs falling onto her bed. Kol had already plugged in his Xbox and put in a shooting game. "They seem like good friends.. Why did you go so far away?" Kol asks and Caroline turns on her side to face him "Well i needed a fresh start since my dad died" Caroline replies and he looks up at her "Im sorry" he says and she shakes her head sitting up "Its fine.. New environment means fresh start" she says and Kol laughed like she was delusional "Wanna play?" he asks holding up a controller and she nods going to sit by him so they could shoot some people. Kol promises to show Caroline around tomorrow, they had a few days before classes start, Caroline wanted to get there earlier on in the week to give herself time to mentally prepare for her classes. "Caroline i think you might just like it here" Kol says as he shoots a zombie in the head "Yeah whys that?" Caroline asks accidently shooting Kol's character in the leg but it just rebounds of him "Because i think it will give you a chance to meet some new people get some new friends and have a good experience" he smiles as level cleared flashed across the screen. He looks at her and winks, she rolls her eyes "I hope your right Kol" Caroline smiles and he chuckles "Im always right Caroline you will see" she laughs but a small part of her thinks he might be telling the truth.   
Later that night Caroline lay in bed looking at the ceiling. Kol laying in his bed snoring. She missed home already l, missed the late night calls from her friends and her mums keys turning in the door because she stayed late at work. She couldn't sleep at all, it was probably the new bed or the new room or the new home... Caroline turns on her side she needs to sleep if she wants to look her best but right now she doesn't care how she looks. 

In the morning Caroline was washed and dressed by nine in the morning wearing her royal blue summer dress and matching shoes "Caroline why are you playing top of the pop!?" Kol groans sitting up his face blank but his eyes was angry "Because you said you would show me around so get up and dressed" she informs and he groans again but gets up and storms into the bathroom. Caroline carried on singing to Charlie Puth her favourite singer at the moment. Once Kol was ready they left and he showed her around to all different buildings and she was lucky enough that he took her out of campus and around town. They got lunch later on and she was glad because she was starving. "Kol thankyou for this" she says biting her chocolate cake "Its been my pleasure Caroline" at that moment a man with tanned skin and intense eyes walked up to them "Kol" he says happily and kol stands up to greet him "Caroline this is Marcel a old family friend" Kol nods letting him sit down with them out of politeness "Hi" she smiles "Well aren't you beautiful" Marcel smirks and Caroline blushes a little. "How do you know Kol?" he asks and she smiles "We share a dorm room together he snores...really loudly" Caroline jokes and kol protests "No i dont! I do not caroling take it back" he demands and Marcel and her laugh. They talk for a while more before Kol and Caroline leave Marcel "So you both seem to be hitting it off" Kol comments and Caroline laughs her thoughts going back to the boy the other day... Klaus "No he seems nice and everything but im okay" Caroline smiles and Kol rolls his eyes as they head back to their dorm. They play some more video games and talk a lot more. By the end of the day Kol and Caroline are close, she told him about her relationship with her mum and friends and he told her about his siblings which caused her to ask about Klaus "So he is your brother? I met him yesterday i forgot to ask" she smiles from her position on the bed where she was sipping the cup of tea Kol had got her. "Nik? Yeah his full name is Niklaus, he is older than me been here a year before me and two before you" Kol clarifies and she frowns "So what about the accent you both have it?" Caroline asks a little shyly "Oh yeah we are actually British but moved here about four years ago" Kol tells her and she grins slightly "So is what they say true? That the British have sext voices?" Kol winks at her and she rolls her eyes "You wish" at that moment her phone rings and she looks from kol to her tea to her phone. He takes her tea with a smirk and nods so she smiles and answers her phone "Hello?" she asks "Hello gorgeous" Enzo's voice makes her laugh "Enzo oh my god! How are you im sorry i didn't get to say goodbye properly" she rambles just excited to be talking to one of her best friends "No harm done Beautiful, i just wanted to see how your getting on.." He laughs missing her already "Enzo its wonderful here my room mate Kol is a nightmare but on some degree lovable" she says loudly so Kol hears "Thanks love" he calls out and she giggles "Oh care i miss you i do when is your holiday?" he asks and she laughs "Enzo i haven't even started yet but when i do i will see you first" she reassures and he groans "Dont be too long Damon is doing my head in with this Elena business" Enzo jokes "I will try listen iv gotta go but i will call you soon" she assures "Alright bye Gorgeous" he hangs up and she sighs leaning back "That was Enzo another one of my best friends" she sighs and Kol hands her some chocolate which she accepts gratefully "I guessed that much but you can always see them" he says supportingly and she nods wiping her face "Your right.. Now come on Supernatural is on" she laughs switching on the tv so they could both watch her favourite television program ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The neurotic side of Caroline took over as she had her clothes flying in different directions "But Stefan what if no one likes me i have no one" Caroline complains still ruffling through what clothes to wear "Caroline of course they will like you!" Stefan reassures through the phone "Tell her Kol she is being an idiot" Stefan laughs and kol tugs on her hair "Come on Caroline im here i wont leave your side if that helps?" he asks and she whacks him away "Leave my hair alone its perfectly curled and yes that would help" she sighs and there is a silent pause. "Caroline i know your missing home but you just gotta stick this out we know you can do it" Stefan tells her and she nods even though he couldn't see her "Your right.. I will text you later Stef bye love you" she say "Love you too" and then he hangs up "What should i wear?" Caroline asks Kol and he laughs coming to sit beside her "Well personally i like the shortest attire you have," he winks and she rolls her eyes "But i think you should wear the blue one" he holds up the knee length royal blue dress that had a plaited silver belt going around it. Caroline eyed it a smirk in place, she knew he was right. Caroline goes to get changed and she was perfect looking in their floor length mirror, her blonde hair curled as it cascaded over her shoulders. She had black heel boots and a black jacket to match. "Ready sweetheart?" Kol asks and she nods turning away from the mirror to look at him, he wore a white top and dark blue jeans. "Come on lets go" he says and they leave their dorm to get to their first classes of the day. 

The halls are big and long and are lined up with doors on both sides. It was like something out of a film and it made Caroline's insides burst. She was actually at college. The halls was filled up with people and its was all a huddled mess but she didn't care it was exciting to push her way through the crowd, Kol in tow. "First lesson?" he asks and she frowns opening up the time table she was handed "Events managing" her frown turns into a grin "This is just my thing" she puts it back in her bag and Kol laughs as he directs her along the halls to her first class. "I will meet you here once your lesson is over okay" he says and she laughs hugging him and kissing him on the cheek "See you then" she turns and enters the class and Kol chuckles as he walks away.  
"I didn't think you and Kol was together?" Marcel asks from a chair besides the door "We aren't, we are just friends" she laughs sitting besides him because well she didn't know anyone else in the class. "Hmm..good im glad" he says looking at her in a way that makes her shiver. "Marcel who are you in this class?" she asks not rudely but not entirely politely "Well i want to own a bar of my own one day so why not go into events managing what about you?" he asks and she smiles "Im really bossy and that is a side effect of perfectly planning all kinds of things and i love it so that's why i am here because this is the career i want to go into" he chuckles at her honesty "Well i think you will be perfect at it" she grins feeling her walls cave slightly maybe he wasn't such a bad guy but definitely a sleaze. "Thankyou" at that moment a teacher walks in with short red hair and thick black glasses her whole style was very retro and it inspired Caroline slightly. "Okay class this is a full examined course, its simple really you have a project out of your comfort zone for the first term and then you will have one that is more suited to you, these are big events people and if you back out you fail... Got it good." Caroline takes back all her thoughts and the only words flashing in her head is Bossy little bitch. "Oh by the way im Mrs Harley" she says handing out brown cased files like they are something from a investigating show. Caroline and Marcel get there's "Oh no" Marcel groans reading over the case "what is it?" Caroline asks and he shows it too her "A masquerade ball im fricking organising a ball" he groans and Caroline's eyes gleam "Iv organised a ball before Marcel you will be fine, iv got to organise the design of a night club.. Start from scratch the outside and in and the budget is 1 million, i can do that in way less and what's your budget?" she says and he looks at his case again "60 thousand" he says and she laughs "This is perfect! Marcel im actually so excited" she laughs shaking him and he laughs too her enthusiasm becoming contagious "Class quiet down!" the teacher shouts "Your spare time is needed as well for this so dont think you can get by with just the college days now start making a plan of your idea" Caroline pulls out her sketch book because this lesson also required artistic skills as well as the organising. Caroline starts drawing the sign and the inside interior and thinking about what stores she could call because she knew a few and by a few she means a lot. Once class was over she put her things away and headed out the class Marcel beside her. She waited against the wall for Kol and Marcel waited with her "So any tips on what to use for my ball?" he asks and she laughs "Elegance and style" she informs him and he raises and eyebrow and they both laugh. "Love?" a British voice makes her jump and she turns to see Klaus, his eyes heavy as he looks at her. His hair was sticking up in all directions and Caroline wants to run her hands through it. He wore a royal blue top close to her dress and black jeans "Klaus hey? Haven't seen your brother anywhere?" Caroline asks trying to play it cool but she could hear her heart thrumming in her ears, she didn't know why she didn't even know him but maybe it had something to do with the way he stares her "No, I didn't know you knew Marcel" he says trying to hide his jealousy but Marcel could see it so he smirked "Oh we met yesterday and he is in my class" she smiles looking at both of them as they stare at each other "Caroline hey i just found a way to skip... Woah" Kol stops talking as he sees the staring match between his big brother and family friend but to be fair Marcel wasn't really a family friend Klaus never liked him not after he slept with Cami, Klaus' ex fiancee. Marcel and her had been having an affair for six months and only when Klaus was doing a geography project and went around campus he found them in the act, very far in the act in the private community gardens. "Caroline is everything alright here?" Kol asks and she chuckles "yes of course i was just waiting for you" she smiles relieved he turned up when he did "See you around Marcel" Caroline smiles and so does he "See you around Caroline" he smiles at her too but his eyes wasn't genuine. "Bye Nik.. I mean Klaus" her face flushed red and Kol chuckles because he had referred to his brother as Nik so she must have accidently caught on. Kol and Caroline walk away her face bright red "Love?" Klaus calls and she shyly turns around "Call me Nik, i like it better" he says with a obvious trade mark smirk and she cant contain her smile "Bye Nik" she laughs and her and Kol quickly leave. 

Klaus pushes past Marcel his happy smile gone and replaced with a disgusted expression "What's your problem, Nik?" he emphasises his name and Klaus spins to look at him. "Jealous?" Marcel mocks. "You know that's why Cami left you, well it was one of the reasons" Klaus fights the urge not to rip his eyes out then make him eat them. "Why dont you just leave me and Caroline alone" it came out as though they was a couple but they had only met twice. "Just back off" Klaus growls turning and walking away "Hmm i could i always have Cami" Klaus fights the urge to run at him like a lunatic and carries on walking away.

"That was so embarrassing!!" Caroline whispers to Kol as they sat in her history class, it was the one class they had together and she was glad. They sat at the back whispering while the teacher spoke about how they will be tested. "Dont worry about it but that was hostile" Kol sighs "Why dont they get on?" She asks and he sighs "I dont know if i should tell you.." he contemplates with himself "Kol who would i tell and most of all i plan on being around you for a long time so spill" she demands and he chuckles. "Okay, so basically Nik was engaged to someone named Cami" a small part of Caroline feels disappointment and jealousy but she quickly disregards it. "But he found out that Marcel and Cami had been having an affair for six months. He went crazy got into fights and nearly threw his whole life away, he was depressed for a while, blamed himself before he snapped out of it and realised he couldn't have loved her and she couldn't have loved him, they dont speak anymore and he does his best to avoid Marcel but you must have sparked something today Caroline i have not seen him this, happy" he sighs and her mouth was still open from the first thing he said "What a ass! What a dick oh my poor Nik how could he and her if i ever see her" Caroline growls and kol pats her hand softly "I know but he is okay now Caroline" Kol assures and she groans falling back into her chair. It reminds her of Tyler and when he cheated on her with Vicki, Matts sister. "Care you alright?" the familiar name slipped out and she nods. "Does Nik live on campus?" she asks and Kol raises an eyebrow at her with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline took a deep breath. The day was done, she only had two lessons per day and that's why she stood outside Klaus' dorm room. Her breathing became rapid and she paced outside trying to control herself. He is just one person in a world with over 7 billion. He wasn't Tom Cruise for crying out loud. Breath Caroline. She tells herself and then knocks on the door. A man wearing a suit stood before her "How may i help you?" he asks and she lets out a relieved laugh "Hi im Caroline is this not Nik's room or is Kol pulling my leg?" she asks and the mans eyes soften "Yeah im his brother.. Im Elijah" he holds out a hand and she shakes it "Its a pleasure to meet you Elijah you clearly are the more dapper and smart one" she compliments and he laughs bringing her hand to his lips to plant a soft kiss which was so gentlemanly "Thankyou Caroline, you asked for Niklaus?" he gently lets get hand fall back to her side "Oh right yes" She reminds herself. She wanted to get to know him more. She cared about Kol and wanted to know his family like he wanted to know hers but she also felt inclined to know him better for herself. Why? She didn't know. "Niklaus went out he seemed angry told me he was going to the fountain to draw would you like me to accompany you there?" he asks and she smiles "That's okay but thankyou" she smiles and he nod as she walks away happily. Kol had shown her the fountain so she knew where it was. She spots him siting on a bench sketching. She slowly walks up behind him and looks at his drawing of the fountain, it was beautiful. "Your talented" she comments and he looks round at her "Thankyou" he grumbles and she sits beside him on the bench "Are you okay?" she asks and he looks at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'Do i look it?' she sighs in response "Nik, is this about Marcel?" Caroline asks and his face becomes cold "I hope you dont mind but Kol told me a bit about you and Marcel" Caroline sighs and he looks at her his expression half angry half intrigued "I know about him and your ex fiancee" she sighs again looking at him "But your strong enough to tell em both to suck it" she results and he cant help but laugh. "Thank you Caroline for your advice but im okay i have moved on" he chuckles all his anger flying away with each laugh. "Then why so angry?" she asks and he shrugs "Its hard and i dont want you to get caught up with Marcel" he says honestly and strongly. "Nik i wont dont worry, and who have you moved on to?" she asks and he shakes his head "Oh no on.. Not yet anyway" he says directing that at her and she blushes. They fall silent for a moment before she speaks "There was a boy named Tyler who i went out with back at my home town, he cheated on me with his best friends sister" Caroline muses and Klaus looks at her shocked "Im so sorry" He says and she laughs "Its alright Nik. He payed for it, my brothers well i say brothers they are my friends but the only family i really have left went crazy" she sighs "I would have too how could anyone do that to you?" he asks and she shrugs "How could anyone do that to you?" she asks back "You would be surprised maybe i wasn't loving enough" he groans actually considering Marcel's words "No you was she was just to needy and that's why she went to Marcel because she knew she could get everything from him and only true gold digger bitches want everything" Caroline supports and they both laugh there heads off "Thanks Love i needed that, your right good luck to Marcel" he smiles and Caroline grins. "Do you mind if i look?" she asks gesturing to his sketch book and he frowns slightly but gives it to her. She flicks through the pages slowly at the detail of every tree he drew to every face. It was beautiful "You are amazing, you wouldn't mind helping for when i draw plans my major here is events managing" she hands the book back to him "I would love to." he smiles placing the book beside him "Tell me about yourself Caroline, you seem to have got to know my brother well its only fair you share the information" he smirks but Caroline would be damned if she didn't recognise the hidden jealousy. "Well.. How about we play a game i will tell you something about me and then you will tell me something about you and so on" she suggests and he turns his body to face her properly "You first" he says and she angles her body towards him too   
"My name is Caroline Forbes" she starts "And my name is Niklaus Mikealson." he replies "I come from Mystic Falls Virginia"   
"I come from London" he says.  
"I have six best friends, Enzo, Bonnie, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Matt" she confesses "I have four siblings, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Finn" he tells her and she thinks ti Elijah and Kol. Her face inches closer to her "I am crazy and neurotic" she whispers and he leans in too so their faces are close "Your beautiful" he tells her and she blinks. "That isn't about you" she says and he grins "Okay, I think your beautiful" he tells her "I think your bold" she replies and he puts on a trademark smirk. She moves back and clears her throat. What the hell!! Her inner voice screams. All she can think about now is his minty breath on her face and his soft eyes and full smirk. "Indeed i am love, bold that is..." he stands and she stands too "I never would have guessed" they walk back to the main part of campus. 

Caroline shut the door behind her and slid down to the floor. Oh my god! He was.. So oh. She didn't know what to think or to say. "Caroline you okay?" Kol asks and she jumps forgetting he was there.   
Slowly she stands up, "Im good" she tells him "Hows Nik?" he asks and she fights every muscle in her body not to blush "Good, i was just with him he is certainly.. Bold" Caroline goes to sit on her bed and Kol laughs "I know he acts like he is gifts god but its just a defense mechanism.. Taking psychology" he adds on and Caroline frowns going to ask why he would need a defense mechanism but decided against it she felt as though she was going around him to find things out and she didn't like that, he should tell her all the personal things that's if they ever got close. She quickly thinks and a small part of her wants to get closer. "Oh okay" she says instead sighing "So first day? Good or not?" he asks throwing a bottle of water onto her bed "Good, i actually like it here" she giggles taking a gulp of water that she badly needed. "Didn't me and Stefan tell you?" he asks and she nods "You did, i was just being paranoid for no reason" She responds and Kol chuckles "I know" he says his brown eyes falling on hers. He wore a grey jumper and black track suits, he already changed. Caroline rolls her eyes then pulls out her pyjama shorts and matching top. "Gonna shower be right back" Caroline says going into their small bathroom.   
Kol switches on the tv as he had nothing else to do but even that doesn't over come the singing of his perky blonde room mate. "Im only one call away!" she sings in the shower as loud as she can and Kol groans. "Shut up!" he shouts and it goes quiet for a moment before she sings even more loudly. Kol groans again and turns over to put his head in the pillow ams try and drown out her singing which wasn't actually that bad but he didn't want to hear it. The shower and the singing stops and five minutes later she comes out her hair wrapped in a towel and her pyjamas perfectly in place. "Got all that out your system?" he asks with a roll of the eyes as he sits back up properly and she narrows her eyes at him "I'll have you know people back home loved my singing said i was an angel" Caroline's smugness comes out and Kol laughs "Then is the singing in Mystic Falls, cats being drowned?" he mocks lightly and she throws a pillow at his head which causes him to laugh loudly "Im just surprised you remember where i came from considering you can barely remember anything else" she fires and laughs at her own joke. Kol throws the pillow back at her head and they both laugh. "Now shut up Supernatural is on again" Kol tells her and she smiles "I knew i would get you into it" 

The next day Kol has to push Caroline repeatedly before she woke up. She overslept which only gave her a short time to get ready. She put on her skinny light blue jeans and a burgundy velvet kind of top with matching boot heels. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail offer brushing her hair and teeth, and. then they left quickly. The timetable was really different to her old one back home, she had classes three days a week. On the Monday she had Events managing and history, on the Tuesday she had Art and then a free period and on the Wednesday she had History and Events managing again because those was the courses she was majoring in. "Sorry about rushing you" Kol says walking her quickly down the arts block "Its okay its woken me up.. I didn't sleep talk did i?" she asks worry etched into her voice, she had a habit of doing that and she was even more concerned because she had dreamt that Klaus met Tyler. "Oh yes screaming out Nik's name in the middle of the night begging him to stop" Kol jokes but her face becomes alarmed "Im joking sweetheart" he laughs pushing her softly in the classroom. She narrows her eyes, face red "Bye Dear" she micks back with a wave before turning to her class to see its filled with students staring at her in confusion "Miss Forbes i presume find a sit quick" the man with black hair at the front of the class tells her. She nods quickly and then rushes to the back of the room and pulls out her other sketch book "You alright there love?" his voice makes her head spin around so fast she could have got whiplash "Nik what are you doing here?" she asks and he chuckles "Im majoring in Art Caroline" he tells her and she mentally slaps herself for being so blonde. "Right yeah that makes sense" she says and he watches her with interest "But why are you taking art?" he asks and she sighs "Maybe i saw your work yesterday and thought i could be that brilliant" she jokes and he laughs "Well that's very flattering" he says like he was trying to contain his laughter "Now now don't let your ego swell" she tells him and he chuckles "Be quiet now and pay attention" he tells her "Yes sir" she says.  
There first half term theme is dreams. There was many different terms of dreams like your hopes or you dream future or job but there was also the interpretation of what you dream when you sleep and if you can control that. That's what Klaus was thinking about, about lucid dreams and if he could control his because if he could he sure as hell knows who he would dream about. Caroline however took it more as a literal approach deciding on her dreams of home but to do that would mean going back to mystic falls for research, luckily this project didn't actually start till during the first term break and she would get all her research when she went home for two weeks. Once class was over Klaus walked her down the halls "So what are your hopes and dreams?" he asks Caroline and she scrunches up her nose in thought "When i was younger i always wanted to have a house and a husband and kids but as i got older it just doesn't seem vital, i want it still but i want to travel and i want the world at me feet" she does a evil laugh to make her words more effective and Klaus laughs "What about you?" she asks and he sighs "Well i never really had any as a kid, apart from nightmares, but right now i would say that my dreams would be to make it big in the art industry and a stable secure home" he says and she stops to look at him to see if he is messing around. There was no sign to show that he was "You really mean that" she asks but it was more of a statement "Of course i do, i dont want to go pub crawling every night love" He tells her a little offended she wouldn't believe what he said first. Caroline just laughed because of the way he said it, it was fully British and it made her insides flip at the sound of his accent. "What's so funny?" he asks seriously and she regains her composure "I like your accent" she tells him before skipping up the stairs to hers and Kol's dorm. She closes the door and grins. Kol is watching tv on the bed and Caroline regrets bringing it with her and then there is a knock at their door. Caroline opens the door and Klaus is their hands behind his back and head held high "Nik?" she says and he smirks "I was thinking of going to my dorm or following you, following you seemed like a better option" he says in a way that doesn't sound creepy at all. "Caroline who is it?" Kol calls because the bed was facing away from the door "Hang on Kol" she says "Caroline would you do me the honour as to letting me show you to my favourite places in this city?" he asks and her stomach does summersaults. "Okay yeah, i would like that" she says taken off guard   
Kol comes to the door "Nik.. What are you doing here?" Kol asks and Caroline smiles up at him "We was gonna hit the town" she laughs "And no your not invited" Klaus quickly interjects and Kol rolls his eyes "I dont want to come or need to i have the pleasure of hearing Caroline sleep talk all night" he groans nudging her out the door "Now go away im watching tv" he tells them closing the door. Caroline and Klaus laugh. They leave campus taking a slow walk down the main streets "Do you really sleep talk?" he asks and Caroline chuckles "I do i dont know why i have since i was like 10 its bad" Caroline admits and Klaus smirks "Its not bad i think it would be a nice disturbance in the middle of the night" he tells her and she blushes profoundly "I doubt that but thankyou" she smiles as Klaus pushes open a desert diner "I have a sweet tooth" Klaus admits as they take a seat in a red leather booth. "I do too" she looks at him from the menu she held in her hands and he looked at her. "So what will you have?" he asks and she places her index finger to her lips like she was thinking hard. "I think i will have the triple chocolate chip cream cheese cake" she decides and he laughs "That is definitely q mouthful" he tells her "What will you have?" she asks "I think i will have the chocolate chip caramelized Sundae" he tells her and she laughs too. Klaus orders for them both and they wait with smiles for the waiter to bring them their deserts "Thankyou" Caroline says when he does.  
"This tastes amazing" she tells him as she takes a bite of her cake. Klaus grins a cheeky grin as he uses his spoon to take some of her cake and he shovels it into his mouth "Your right yum" he laughs and Caroline's eyes go wide "Hey not fair" she tells him snatching the spoon out of his hands because she had a fork and stealing some of his sundae. "Next time we come here i think i might just order this" she tells him and he laughs taking back his spoon. They was older now and was too mature to complain about giving each other specific gender cooties. Klaus and Caroline carry on eating their deserts making small talk and when they are done Klaus leaves a bill on the table and they leave. "Thankyou for that" she tells him and he smirks "any time love" he tells her and her heart beats faster at the familiar nickname "Now come on there is this place and i think you will like it" he says taking her small hands in his. He pulls her along the street and further throw the main part of town and they turn into a field. "Are we there yet?" she complains hating how long they have been power walking. "Nearly love" he grins and they go over the hill and then they stop.   
"Nik oh my god its beautiful" infront of them stood a tall castel made of stone bricks. "I thought you would like it" he smiles at himself please. Caroline takes his hand now and pulls him along as she runs towards the castel. They laugh happily and the whole scene screams rom com. They tug each other up the stairs of the castle and to the very top floor. "Its so beautiful up here" she giggles looking out and Klaus comes to stand beside her their hands separated now. "There is a story behind this you know" he tells her and she beams up at him "Tell me it please" she says and he smiles looking down at her. "It is said that beautiful princess named Cassandra lived here, her father was the king of this castle and he wanted her to marry so he sentenced all the knights under his command to offer gifts to prove their love they would bring things like animals they had hunted and she would pick, they was all manly and strong but they was bad at heart until one knight a man named Nathaniel stood before her and she asked what he had to prove his worth and love and he told her nothing because no animal or food would prove his love for her it wouldn't show how he truly felt and from that moment she loved him always and forever" Klaus says and Caroline looks at him shocked "What happened after?" she asks brightness emitting from her. Klaus sighs "I dont think you would want to hear it"   
He tells her and she pouts "Tell me" she demands and he laughs "Well its tragic really, Nathaniel died in a battle and it came back to Cassandra and she just didn't know how to live without him so she killed herself jumped from the top of this very castle" Klaus tells her and her face falls. Klaus thinks he may have once seen a negative side to her but her smile returns "At least they had an epic love" she tells him "Now come on its getting depressing up here" she skips ahead and down the stairs. Klaus watches her go mesmerised once again at the sheer inner and outer beauty of Caroline Forbes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to update with this, generally my stories finish quickly because u already have them wrote up but this one really is a working progress and my work got lost so i have to change some of it, *hits face repeatedly* Please do comment if you have time it means the world to me xx

Caroline rushes into her dorm face red and excited. That was the mist amazing day she can remember. He told her that story and the deserts. Never has someone been so romantic and gentlemanly for or towards her what was she going to do? She knew what she was going to do. She was going to call Elena and then Bonnie. "Caroline you alright there?" oh shit Kol! She looks at him. "Perfectly fine.. Kol" she rushes into the bathroom and calls Elena first "Caroline?" she says down the phone "Elena i have so much to tell you" she gushes "Okay let me put you on speaker Bonnie is here" Elena tells her.  
An hour later Caroline comes out the bathroom. Kol scratches his head and looks around "What did you hear?" Caroline asks and Kol shakes his head furiously "Nothing" she eyes him as she walks passed "Nothing Nik" he smiles and she throws a pillow at his head. 

Caroline couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried she tossed and turned. It wasn't a nightmare like she often got she was so happy because of Nik and her friends eager and support from back home but mainly Nik because he screamed every level of perfect despite his smug smirks when he gets things right. "Will you stop fidgeting i bet people two forms down can hear it" Kol complains switching on his bedside lamp so he can look at her. Caroline sits up "What's wrong?" he asks and she shakes her head "Nothing is wrong im happy and i cant sleep" she tells him and he wiggles his eyebrows "Got anything to do with my brother?" he asks and she rolls her eyes "Kol i am not having this conversation with you" Caroline tells him and he frowns "Caroline i want to know, we are friends and you can trust me" he tells her and she giggles finally deciding that it may be true. "Do not tell him" she warns and he nods. They both lay down facing each other and she tells him all the little things he did and said and that lead to Kol to ask about what a girl actually wants from a boy so Caroline told him what she wanted and how it was different for every person. They spoke for hours until they both finally fell asleep, but on that night Caroline considered Kol as one of her best friends like how Stefan and Damon was to her and Kol considered her like family.

_______________________________

THREE WEEKS LATER...

"So care how long till you come home?" Damon's voice boomed through her phone speaker and she laughed "One week..," she silently directs the work men to go with the purple colour on the walls. She has been working on her events managing for the last three weeks and she was here almost every day putting bits and pieces together. The bar was set up the furniture was ordered flyers had been sent out of the new bar (MCLAREN'S) the sign was purple and black and so was the inside. It was proper modern and that's what her and the manager was going for. "Oh yeah after your party at the bar... And your bringing Klaus and Kol home with you?" Damon muses not to happy but only because he was protective he didn't mind Kol on the occasions they had spoke but he had never met Klaus. Their friendship grew more rapidly over the weeks, they would see each other frequently until one day they kissed i mean sure it was so Marcel would back off but it sparked something and they have been kissing alot since which is the last two weeks... they are in that awkward place where they are kind of together but haven't spoke about it, Nik wasn't the type of guy to ask ti be her boyfriend it was more complicated than that but silently they both kind of know what they are. "Remind me why they are coming again?" Damon says considering she didn't respond "Because Damon their family is in England and they would have just stayed on campus so i checked it with my mum and she said its cool" Caroline says sticking a finger in her other ear to hear herself with all the drilling. "Listen I will call you later okay send my love to Stefan" she hangs up and slides the phone back into her pocket. "Im gonna head out for today" Caroline says to her co partner the leader of the workmen "Lock up when your done and the same time tomorrow?" Caroline hands him the keys and he nods "Bye Care" he says as she leaves she had been their from seven in the morning and it was four in the evening now she just wanted to go home shower and watch supernatural with Kol. When she gets in Kol is staring at his wardrobe "What are you doing?" Caroline asks skeptically throwing her bag by her bed and sliding her coat off "Deciding on what to take with me when i go to Mystic falls and what to wear to your party" He sighs clearly frustrated and Caroline laughs "It hardly ever rains there so pack summery things, and let me pick out an outfit actually i have to go shopping come with me when i go and puck something new up" she grins and he considers it then closes his wardrobe "Okay yeah i could" just then there was a knock at their door Caroline opens it to reveal Klaus "Hello Love" he smirks leaning down and kissing her. "Hey" she says a little breathless once he pulls back. "Thought i would come check in on you.. How was your day" she lets him walk in and he acknowledges his brother "Good, the final pieces are coming together should be done by the next three days and then i have to quickly plan the party and you are coming right?" she knew she was rambling but she didn't care "I wouldn't miss it for the world love" he tells her and she giggles.


End file.
